This invention generally relates to the preparation, or fabrication of small spheres, for example, from about 2 to about 50 microns in volume average diameter as measured by the Coulter Counter, with hemispheres of contrasting, or different colors and dissimilar zeta potentials and more specifically opposite surface charges, reference copending application U.S. Ser. No. 035,518, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and filed concurrently herewith, and which spheres can be selected for use in electric paper display sheets. The present invention is generally directed to an electric paper display device, also known as a rotary, twisted ball or Gyricon display device, comprised of bichromal spheres or balls in which one hemispherical, that is about one half, or about 50 percent, of the surface of the ball is of one color, for example colored white and the other hemisphere is of a second dissimilar color, for example colored black as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,854, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and wherein the bichromal spheres are suspended in a liquid cavity within an elastomer or polymer sheet, sandwiched between for example, a glass or plastic membrane. Under the action of an external electric field, the bichromal spheres rotate in accordance with their electrical anisotropy, or dipole, to provide an image. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method for the preparation of bichromal spheres, and wherein each of the spheres are of small size, such as from about 2 to about 50 microns in diameter and preferably from about 5 to about 25 microns in diameter. The bichromal spheres can be fabricated by a process which comprises: (i) preparing monochromal spheres by the aggregation and coalescence of an emulsion resin with a first colorant, such as a pigment, usually a white pigment such as titanium dioxide or zinc oxide and to enable the desired particle size of for example, from about 2 to about 50 microns in diameter and more preferably of from about 5 to about 25 microns in diameter; (ii) subjecting the monchromal spheres formed to a seed polymerization process with for example a monomer, such as a vinyl monomer like styrene, alkyl acrylate, alkyl methacylate, fluoroalkylacrylates, or vinyl pyridine, and a free radical initiator to induce and direct a surface charge on the spheres; (iii) forming a monolayer of the monochromal spheres on a substrates, for example, by dip coating a substrate in an aqueous suspension of the monochromal spheres; (iv) followed by subjecting the monochromal spheres to a vapour deposition with a colorant such as black, cyan, red, or yellow resulting in the coating of the selected colorant into one hemisphere of the monochromal balls. The uncoated hemisphere remains as the second color.